


Nipple Clamps

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fraser says "anything you want", Ray gets out his nipple clamps and shows off some; fortunately, Fraser's interested, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipple Clamps

**Author's Note:**

> Done as part of a tipsy semi-meme on Dreamwidth for akamine_chan, and finally FINALLY posted here.

Fraser stares down at the clips and the chain and frowns for a while; Ray actually wonders if he's made a mistake, offering, but hey, Fraser said _anything you want_, and Ray's had the nipple clamps forever--how is he not going to suggest that?

But finally, finally, Fraser looks up and says, "I'm a bit concerned I won't know how tight to make these," and Ray grins, ear-to-ear, and takes the clamps out of his hand.

"How 'bout I get 'em on, and you can tug on 'em once they're set?"

He's pretty sure he can _see_ the blood rushing to Fraser's cock with that. "Yes," Fraser says. His voice sounds a bit rough, like his tongue's suddenly gotten too thick for his mouth. "Yes, all--all right, if you don't mind--"

Ray doesn't mind. Ray doesn't mind a _bit_. Ray, in fact, is a goddamn _pro_ at this, so he spins the knob, pops the clamp open, tugs his nipple forward far enough Fraser almost winces, and then gets the knob twisted so the clamp stays in place. Fraser's tongue comes out over his lips, and Ray smirks and swipes _his_ tongue over _his_ lips, too. What the hell; two can play at that game.

The first clamp's just fine now, so it's only a matter of getting the second one on, and then he's set, chain hanging down across his chest and waiting for Fraser to put the good kind of hurting on him. He drops back down so he's resting on his elbows and gives Fraser a challenging look, the kind he hopes means "c'mon and get some" and is always just a little afraid looks like he's trying to figure out where he left his car keys.

This time, though, there's no confusion on Fraser's part--just a split-second's hesitation, and then Fraser reaches forward, hooks one finger into the chain, and says, "May I...?"

"Won't be as good if I do it to myself," Ray says. But when Fraser hesitates a split-second longer, Ray thinks, _fuck it, show him, prove it to him_, and he arches back, stretches away so that Fraser's finger provides a good hard tug--and he groans out loud, cock jerking up against Fraser's thigh. "_Yeah._"

"Yes," Fraser says fervently, and the second time, Ray doesn't have to do a thing--he just lies back on his elbows as Fraser gives him a nice, solid, slow and steady pull. The pain's out of this _world_, it's _greatness_, it's like catching lightning in a fucking _bottle_. Ray shoves his hips up with nothing resembling elegance; elegance is overrated.

"More," Ray growls. "C'mon. More more _more_\--"

"Yes," Fraser says--voice sounding thick again, which is a nice satisfying thing to hear--and he pulls again, smooth and steady. Ray moans and lets his head drop back; he'd fall flat on his back now, but he'd probably end up screaming, and best not to freak Fraser out too badly. Well, not yet.

But Fraser's getting into this now; when Ray opens his eyes, he sees Fraser's expression, and it's clear that this is ringing Fraser's bells but _good_. Fraser's eyes are locked on Ray's face, watching him nice and close as he tugs on that chain and makes Ray feel so hot and hard and good that Ray's about to get pushy, about to win his pushy bottom medal for sure.

Fortunately, it doesn't come to that, because Fraser's right on the same page with Ray, wanting more than just the clamps now. He breaks away just long enough to grab a condom, to grab lube, and when his fingers push in with none of the customary care and tenderness Ray expects from Fraser, Ray actually laughs.

"Liking it, huh?"

"I can't imagine what gave you that idea," Fraser says, shoving Ray's legs apart--hell, yeah, Ray's got Fraser so worked up he's being crude and just a little bit sarcastic. This is _aces_, right here, this is past greatness and right on into _fuck, yeah_ territory.

And Fraser isn't hesitating a bit, now; he gets Ray's legs up on his shoulders and pushes _in, in, in_, warm and solid and opening Ray up until Ray can practically feel Fraser's cock in the back of his throat. It's perfect, just what Ray wanted, except dammit, now there's nobody tugging on that chain, and--

Fraser catches Ray's hand moving toward it and grabs Ray by the wrist, slamming that wrist down against the bed. "No," Fraser grits out. "_Me._"

Ray's eyes go wide. "Okay, _yeah_," he babbles, "yeah, you you you--"

Fraser grabs hold of the chain and tugs hard this time. Ray's trapped between Fraser and the bed, now, but he jerks up against Fraser and then falls back down, gasping for breath. "More," Ray bites out.

"Thank you," Fraser says--what the hell does it say about Fraser that he never loses the ability to say _thank you_, even while they're fucking?--and he tugs on that chain like he can feel it all the way down to his own dick. And what the hell, maybe he can; maybe Ray tightens up with the pain, maybe Fraser _can_ feel it down south. Or maybe--

\--fuck, maybe he just likes it, maybe he just wants to _do_ it. Oh, _God_; Ray fumbles a hand between them and gets it on his cock, squeezing it at the base, digging his teeth into his lower lip.

"Stop that," Fraser growls, bending down--no, dammit, there goes his hand, there goes his grip on the chain--and flicking his tongue across Ray's lips. "If you want to come, _come_."

"Can't help it," Ray says, eyes shut tight now, teeth gritted together. "Too damn close--"

Fraser pushes back up and gives him one last tug, and Ray's screaming with it, shouting out loud with the ass-kicking, heart-rending pain, and the ache of having Fraser pounding into him, and the way Fraser looks and sounds like this is the best thing he's gotten to do all damn year. He comes like he hasn't since way early on, when they'd wake up glued to each other, come all over both of them.

And Fraser's right behind him--ha, ha--there with him and following him over, his cock jerking and his body tightening and _oh, yeah_, there's that sound Fraser makes when he totally loses it--that soft, low grunt, the thing that makes it out past his lips even if he's trying to hold it all in.

He's too conscientious to just collapse on Ray's chest, though--or maybe the clamps and the chain wouldn't be so comfortable for him. He carefully unscrews the knobs and eases the clamps off, and--

"Ow ow ow ow _motherfucker_ ow!"

"Oh, God, I'm sorry--"

"No, not your fault," Ray hisses, squirming underneath Fraser--Fraser moves to the side, which isn't really better, since now Ray's got the burning ache in his nipples _and_ the dull ache in his ass to deal with. "I just--_man!_ I just forget this part sometimes," he mumbles, inhaling and exhaling and trying to take it good and slow. "_Nngh._ God."

"If it helps at all, you were beautiful," Fraser murmurs. He kisses Ray gently on the shoulder--thank God it's not square on the nipple, because Ray might've actually screamed. "That was amazing, Ray--thank you."

"Hey, no," Ray says, opening his eyes and grinning over at Fraser. "No, thank _you_."

And Fraser's grin is every bit as beautiful, every bit as amazing.

_-end-_


End file.
